Diplomacy Mission
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Hellsing's little Draculina is sent on a diplomacy mission to an old blood coven staking claim on British soil. Alucard has been gone for ten years, and his fledgling needs some allies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diplomacy Mission**_

**_Ketti:_ **Look, a post-Christmas present! A complete story! An old one, actually. The characters Tani(Sotie), Esque(Sotul) and Ruddiger are actually guest starring from the fic VanquishLithium and I made them for. Those of you familiar with my travesty of a story What Could Have Been will recognize facets of Nekette/Grin in the latter two characters. ;) Because, as everyone knows, you can never have too many Nekette incarnates. 

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Seras Victoria tugged her sleeve nervously as she fidgeted in the backseat of the taxi. It was one of the rare times she wasn't wearing her uniform as Hellsing's property, and though it was by **far** more modest, she felt exposed. It was stupid, she knew that, but there was just something so comforting about the familiar outfit… Her red eyes – hidden by a set of her Master's glasses she'd found one night tucked into his bookshelf when she went snooping out of loneliness – flicked between the back of the driver's head and the empty road. She'd get there faster on foot, or by shadow-wing, but Sir Integra insisted she take the mundane route. She was not to draw undue attention to herself, and possibly set the coven off on the defensive. Hers was not a hostile mission – yet – and she was thankful for it, though she felt a pang in her chest at the loss of her weapons.

Well, after all, what sort of potential peace treaty was negotiated with the ambassador of the hunters packing enough heat to blow up half the island?

_'What do you need guns and bullets for, Police Girl? You **are** a weapon.'_

Her lips curled in a fond smile as she lost herself in memories of her Master. She remembered that lecture well – they'd been sent to exterminate a nest of ghouls, and she'd run out of shotgun shells early on. She'd make the mistake of complaining to the battle happy monster who was her Sire that none of the ghouls carried guns for her to confiscate for her own use.

As would be expected, the night ended in a bloody mess, and Seras' uniform was ruined with the amounts of stale ghoul blood and other unmentionable fluids spattering her form from tearing them apart by hand. (Master was delighted, of course.)

"-iss? Miss? We're here."

"Huh? Oh! Thank you." Seras chirped, handing over the proper fare as she slid out of the cab and surveyed the empty street with a serious air. The driver hesitated a moment, as if expecting her to change her mind, and get back in, but he drove off after a moment and Seras was relieved to no longer have his eyes upon her. Her left arm rippled, and she frowned down at it as the pale cream of her skin color darkened to black. "Damnit."

She'd learned to form her shadows into an arm shape rather quickly after all the hubbub died down from Millenium's attack, but morphing it to look human had taken years of practice, and the tricky limb had the tendency to revert if her concentration broke.

_Just leave it, Mignonette. You might need it._

Pip's voice soothed her, and her tense shoulders relaxed. Shoving her shadow hand into her coat pocket, she took advantage of the jacket's long sleeves to hide the unnatural state of her arm, and started off down the street. She had a job to do, after all.

Well, first things first; find an informant. Seras wandered the seemingly deserted town until she came upon the shops district where the bar's lights shone like a beacon into the early evening hours. Good a place to start as any, right? Right.

Because clearly, there was nothing suspicious about a stranger in town in a brown trench coat, dark denim jeans, knee high biker boots, wearing tinted sunglasses at night. Her fingers twitched and she fumbled in her coat pocket for a pack of cigarettes. She blamed Pip for the terrible habit, but smoking calmed her nerves – she suspected it was just using her lips in a sucking gesture, rather than the nicotine, thank god vampires are immune to addictions. The ghostly laughter of the Frenchman echoed in her head as she lit the tip and exhaled a ring of smoke into the still night air.

Nudging the bar door open casually, she scanned the inhabitants and zeroed in on a raven haired woman sitting alone at the counter. Something about her just drew Seras' eye, and she was one to obey her instincts, so the blonde sauntered over and took the empty seat next to the girl.

"Hey, can I bum a fag?" The question startled her a little, considering the speaker had a hypnotic quality to her voice, that drew the listener in. Seras' lips quirked at the edges, and she chuckled breathily, exhaling another ring of smoke onto the wooden counter. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Digging the pack from her pocket once more, she offered them out, and observed the delicate hands as they plucked a cigarette from its confines and lifted it to coral pink lips. Seras might have felt embarrassed about staring, but she knew from experience – with her Master – that it was hard to tell what she was looking at behind the shades, and she offered her lighter out with a slightly seductive curl to her own blood red lips. The woman hummed her thanks, leaning forward to light the cancer stick with the dancing flame, before it was cut off with a sharp _snap_. Seras loved the old fashioned lighter, it made a very satisfying sound when she was done with it.

"Thanks. Whassyer name? You seem new to town."

"Seras."

"You can call me Tani, Seras. What brings you here? Sight seeing?" She questioned, and her black slender brows rose dubiously. Seras snorted and tipped her ash into the oval tray at her elbow. "You could say that. A bit of business, really."

"Mm?"

"Yeah, see, my boss was thinking about setting up a shop here, but with the rumors flying about…" She gave the impression of looking sideways at her newfound companion, despite the goggle sidings to the rather large frames.

"Vampires." Tani said flat out, and Seras noticed that the other occupants of the bar were giving them a wide berth despite their attractive appearance.

"You don't believe in all that, do you?" Seras questioned with a chortle, hoping to egg her informant into giving away a clue or two.

Tani smirked, turning to look the Draculina right in the eye, and Seras felt as though those eerie gold eyes were seeing right through to her very soul. "You know better than that."

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, all too aware of her left arm, Seras stubbed out the cigarette, and wished she could handle alcohol the way her Master could. "Yeah? What makes you think that?" She hedged, trying to laugh it off.

Tani scoffed, and stood from the bar after putting down a twenty. Shooting the vampire a look, she made her way out the door, and Seras – after a look at the nervous faces around her – decided to follow the girl.

"Piece of advice," Tani cooed, leaning against the doorjamb in the open air, "human noses are dull, but a town infested with vampires learns to recognize the smell of blood hanging around the new arrivals." After shooting her a mocking grin, she added with a leering smirk, "and nobody wears sunglasses at night."

Seras grunted in agreement, and pulled the frames from her face, tucking them securely into her chest pocket for safe keeping. "Right, so, you know. You're not afraid, why?"

"Everyone knows about the great Seras Victoria, savior of London." Tani called in a sing song tone as she turned and skipped up the street, back towards the residential district.

"What... Ugh!" Running her right hand through her hair and mussing the blonde spikes into a gravity defying tangle, Seras Victoria sighed heavily and stole a glance back at the pub she'd just exited. The townsfolk didn't seem very willing to talk to her, and perhaps it was because she was a stranger – pff, _perhaps_, yeah… - and just maybe…

Well, she wasn't very good at mind reading yet. The journals she'd found buried in the sub basement library about vampires suggested she needed to drink more blood to develop that skill. Not that she didn't use the blood packs Sir got for her, but…

"Stop getting distracted, Victoria." She muttered to herself, using the same hand to smooth down her hair into a semblance of order before setting off after the mortal. Her shadows oozed out of her sleeve and latched onto the buildings around her, drawing her into the darkness. Nothing of her would be visible save her eyes – she'd not yet figured out why, perhaps it was an intimidation technique inherent to her powers? – and few humans would notice them, pass it off as a trick of the light.

_'…Why does this feel too easy?'_ Seras questioned grimly, and was unnerved by the silence in her head; no half forgotten words of her Master, or snarky input from the mercenary…

Seras' senses flared outward to monitor the dark streets as she followed Tani, eyes flicking about every which way to catch even the slightest hint of movement. Ten minutes later, they arrived at a set of rusted wrought iron gates, and Seras waited patiently as the ravenette squeezed through the gap, following with ease. It was only ten steps onto the property that Seras was thrown back against the bars, and Tani vanished with a shriek.

In the moment it took for the Draculina's head to clear, the grounds were as deserted as they'd been just a minute prior, and she snarled, "What the **hell**? I came here to find vampires, and get attacked by **werewolves?**"

This was so completely fucked.

She was half tempted to abandon the mission and come back with her precious Harkonnen II, but… She sighed, and levered herself back to her feet. "Sir owes me for this."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diplomacy Mission**_

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Seras Victoria, despite her impulse to just dive head long into the fray and force her way into the slightly decrepit mansion, kept to the fence line and started walking, patrolling the edge of the grounds and mapping them out. The only life she sensed was that of small prey animals; rabbits, sleeping birds, she thought she caught a whiff of fox… Integra had drilled into her the importance of knowing her surroundings now that she could no longer rely on her Master to get her out of tricky situations, and the blonde took full advantage of Pip's second hand memories to help in this regard. The thought of her Sire made her sad, and she clutched her throat for a moment, running a finger along the raised edges of his original bite to soothe herself. He was coming back, she knew it deep in her bones. She just had to wait.

Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, Seras Victoria finished her circuit, and looped back to the front gate. Well, this would be interesting...

"Alright, so, nothing outside. How about inside?" She muttered to herself, and made her way up to the double doors. Well, they clearly knew she was there, why not go in through the front?

The doors swung open with ease, unlocked, and on silent hinges, leading the wary Draculina into the deserted foyer.

She looked left, then right, then shrugged and started walking to the left. Down the hall, and to the right, to grandmother's house we go… Snorting, she inwardly scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander, and yipped in surprise as a volley of spikes launched out of the wall. Surrounding herself with her shadows, she cringed as the blessed silver tips tore through her shroud, but their momentum was slowed enough that she was left relatively unscathed. Cringing, she swung her arm out towards the wall and hissed as the spikes clattered to the floor, freed from her malleable form. Lifting her wounded 'skin' to her face, she inspected the damage with a frown. It figures that there would be booby traps, she was a fool to think otherwise.

A ghostly whisper of her Master's laughter echoed in her head, soothing in its familiarity, and she grinned wryly. A beginner's mistake, one she wouldn't repeat.

Of course, right as she said this to herself, the floor collapsed underneath her. Reacting on instinct, her arm shifted into the bloody wings she was so infamous for during the London Blitz, and she looked down curiously to see the bottom of the pit lined with spikes. More than likely blessed silver as well. "Jeeze, overkill much?" She grumbled as she glided above the floor down the rest of the hall, setting down carefully in the secondary foyer. Dust ridden couches lined the walls, and blank spots stared at her where, clearly, paintings once hung. Tapping her foot on the carpet, she looked up at the stairs, and did a double take. There was a white… dog? It turned and ran off before she could get a closer look, and the heavy dust clogged her senses, so she could not get a clear whiff of it.

_'Well, why not?'_

So, she followed the dog, feeling a bit like Alice in Wonderland, except replace Wonderland with 'Booby Trap Central'. She tried to follow the mutt's exact footsteps, but she still had to phase through the slamming wall traps, jump over the pitfalls… Ugh, and to think she used to love playing video games doing this exact same thing. Strangely, despite the noise the traps must have made, the dog stayed just ahead of her, making her think that perhaps…

She yelped as the ceiling crashed down on her, phasing at the last second just as the heavy wooden planking began to press down on her shoulders. Stumbling forwards on incorporeal feet, she saw the dog sitting at the foot of a new set of stairs, staring straight at her. The poisonous green eyes stared her down, and the dog – or was it a wolf? She was pretty sure it was a wolf – 's lip curled in a show of fang before it turned and loped up the next flight of steps to the third level.

"Am I **really** going to follow that thing?" Seras groaned to herself.

Of course she was.

But she wasn't going to play 'fair' anymore. Closing her red eyes for a moment in concentration, she bared her teeth at the dirty floor beneath her booted foot. _I can do this, damnit!_

There! Like a balloon popping, she felt the hold gravity wielded over her release, and she floated a good two inches off the floor. She knew instinctively that she could change the distance with a simple thought, and experimentally slid her foot forward. It worked, and she glided towards the steps as if she wore a set of hover shoes she saw in the old cartoons when she was a kid. Lifting her feet, she walked up thin air, and it was mere seconds later that she 'stood' at the upper landing. The white tail of the wolf disappeared down the hallway to the right, and she followed.

Gliding over all the hidden weight pads, and other sensors, she made it through the passage with ease. That was, until, there was suddenly no where left to go and the wolf was gone. "What..?" Looking around cautiously, she crept forward, and shrieked as she was shoved from behind and flew right through the wall – the **illusion** of a wall that is – and down a slide. "What kind of place is this?!"

Tumbling head first down the chute, she braced herself for impact on another illusory wall, and slid out in a heap on the first story, in the main foyer once more. This time, however, the room was occupied; she could feel the presence of at least a dozen wolves and her hackles rose in alarm. Slowly, she looked up, and her mouth fell open in sheer disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diplomacy Mission**_

(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)

There, sitting in a majestic throne, blocking the front doors, was Tani. The white wolf lay at her feet, and Seras wanted to slap herself for ever doubting that the creature was a were.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell?"

A threatening growl ripped through the air from behind the ornate chair, and Seras' eyes flicked over to the right to see a massive black wolf with amethyst eyes snarling at her.

Tani laughed, and reached a pale hand backwards to gently bap the behemoth on the nose, "Shh, you're ruining my dramatic reveal."

Seras gave them a blank stare, "You're human."

"Is it state the obvious night?" Tani cooed mockingly, fluttering her lashes coquettishly.

Seras bit back the urge to growl, "You said this place was infested with vampires, not werewolves."

"I lied." Tani waved her hand dismissively, propping her feet up on the white wolf's back casually.

"Why are there no reports of wolves howling?" Seras demanded suspiciously, feeling the others lurking in the shadows around them. She was surrounded.

"Oh, it's so much more fun to make them think you're a different creature!" Tani threw back her head and laughed uproariously, tears coming to the corners of her eyes, "It's very simple to leave the wrong trails when you know what you're pretending to be." It was almost a shame the woman wasn't a vampire with the impressive points to her canine teeth that she bared in a vicious grin.

"This," Seras said, waving her arm – the right one – around her demonstratively, "what's all this about?"

Tani ignored her, bending over to caress the white wolf's head fondly, "Did you really think my Sotul was just a regular dog? How insulting." She planted a kiss to the silky fur there, and drew back slowly. Seras felt mildly uncomfortable again.

"You didn't answer my question." She growled, feet sliding shoulder width apart to take a better stance.

"For sport, of course." A masculine voice rumbled, and Seras looked up, and up, and up to meet those same amethyst eyes in an aristocratic face, his long boned cheeks covered in black stubble, slightly hooked nose crooked from a badly healed break. He stood behind the throne, an intimidating shadow, and Seras shifted onto the balls of her feet, fingers flexing and itching for the trigger of her beloved cannons.

"Aww," a new voice cooed, feminine and sultry, "what's the matter little Hellsing? Not used to being on the defensive?" When she turned her bloody gaze downwards again, she was greeted with the sight of a silver haired female draped across Tani's lap rather suggestively. "My Sotie has a positively… _wicked_ sense of humor." She purred, and ran her tongue up the ravenette's cheek. Seras felt a flush heating her face, and could not look away.

"Just stop fucking with the poor girl already." The male growled, and the two females on the throne pouted simultaneously. "You wanted to meet her, mission accomplished. Now get on with it."

Tani sighed dramatically, and reached under her throne, coming up with a large hunk of raw looking meat that she threw near the stairs. Seras half turned to watch it as two wolves jumped from the shadows and started a snarling, growling, fur tearing brawl over the bloody flesh. Her brows rose incredulously as she turned back to watch the apparent leaders of the pack.

"What?" Tani chirped, golden eyes seeming to glow, "I bore easily."

Seras fought hard to resist the urge to 'palm face' as the saying went, and braced herself with unnecessary breaths, "Can we **please** get to the point? I was sent to offer a treaty of sorts to the vampire coven we **thought** was putting down roots. Since you aren't vampires, and haven't killed too many humans, really we've only heard of two or three deaths, I'm not sure what to do." They always said honesty was the best policy as the poor Draculina was feeling overwhelmed and toyed with.

The silver female clucked her tongue before rolling to her feet and helping the ravenette up, the two stood side by side as the large male loomed behind them, expressions neutral. "Well, little vampire, it's simple. My pack needs safe ground for our pups, and our home territory is unsuable at the time being. My Sotie," she caressed Tani's cheek, "suggested we come to England and play with Hellsing for mutual benefit."

Seras groaned, and dragged her hands down her face to stare at the leaders with a weary stare. "Alright, say we can get along. What are the terms?"

Tani spoke up next, grinning like a demon, "We help you with your sticky situations until our pups are old enough to survive in our homeland, in return you keep us safe and fed." The girl licked her chops suggestively and Seras blinked, brows raised. "What do werewolves eat, anyways?"

"Meat." That was the big guy, his deep voice mixed with a bestial growl. Seras eyed him askance, "Any kind?"

"Yes."

_'Sir's not going to be happy about this…'_

_'Hush, Mignonette, she's been complaining about the frailty of the human recruits without that red bastard to back you up. Having a pack on your side can only be a good thing.'_

Seras gnawed her lower lip until it bled, "Alright, sure, we can give it a try." She shrugged, looking awkward, "Do we sign a contract now or what?"

The answer to that was yes.

* * *

Three months later found Seras Victoria crouching by the foot of a wrought iron framed bed, looking down at the she-wolf within and her pups. "They're lovely, Esque." The green eyed were curled her lip in a manner Seras had learned meant she was smiling, and nodded before licking the silver-grey head of a nursing pup.

"Congratulations, Ruddiger."

Tani leapt onto the Draculina's back and hung from her shoulders as she planted her chin against the blonde's throat, "Aren't my babies pretty, Seras?"

Seras chuckled, and patted the ravenette's hand, "Yes, Tani. Very. Have you named them yet?"

The alpha male, Ruddiger, stood from his perch near the window and crouched down by the bed to snatch one of the pups from the snarling wolf, barely escaping with his fingers intact. "Pack etiquette specifies you name the first born, Seras."

Seras' cheeks flamed red, honored and a little embarrassed as she stared at the squirming naked looking puppy, the fur was still growing in and the poor thing's eyes were clamped tight shut. She glanced back at the female on her back, and hissed her question, "What gender?"

The breathy chuckle tickled across her skin and she shivered, "A little boy, silly vampire."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room – the pack lived in a house built on Hellsing grounds in the woods bordering the property, a few other huts built by their own hands surrounded the man made one – as the vampire who instigated the treaty stared at the first born pup, and fought the retarded named that popped to mind. After all, Esque, Tani, and Ruddiger had normal enough sounding names! Why would their babies be named Fang and Spike?

_'Vlad.'_ Pip suggested, an impish smile on his handsome face.

_'For a werewolf?'_

_'It'd be funny.'_

Seras snorted, and shook her head, "The idiot in my head thinks it'd be a grand joke to name him Vladimir. What do you think, Tani?"

Ruddiger snorted and held his pup up to eye the ebony male while Tani burst into a fit of near hysterical laughter, the mother taking shelter beneath the bed huffed and Seras was sure she shared their amusement.  
"Well, playing vampire has been our favorite pastime. I think it's perfect!" Tani announced and Ruddiger snorted before nodding and allowing the newborn pup to return to his mother. "So be it."

(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)

_**Ketti:**_And that is that! This story is done. But Ill make sure to mention the pack and their growing pains as allies and all that in some other stories, too. I don't know which ones those will be, but, hey, it gives me more fodder to work with on 'Alucard's Back' stories.


End file.
